


someone in your corner (all the way across the sea)

by Slumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: Asahi keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.He's been waiting since the day Yuu declares he wants to see the world. Silence stretches thin between them, pulled taut with the weight of his words echoing in between their ribcages, digging into bone."But," Yuu adds, and it's the first time he sounds uncertain, so Asahi makes sure to look him in the eye for what comes next, "I want to start seeing you."Asahi, Yuu, and the small matter of having half the world between them.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	someone in your corner (all the way across the sea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyMaidaleno (abbyslullaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyslullaby/gifts).



Asahi keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He's been waiting since the day Yuu declares he wants to see the world. Silence stretches thin between them, pulled taut with the weight of his words echoing in between their ribcages, digging into bone. 

"But," Yuu adds, and it's the first time he sounds uncertain, so Asahi makes sure to look him in the eye for what comes next, "I want to start seeing you."

As far as confessions go Yuu doesn't play fair. Of course Asahi will—

"I'm not asking you to wait," Yuu says, when he's got his arms around Asahi's neck and his lips next to Asahi's cheek. "I want— I want this, with you, and I want—"

"To see the world."

"And I want to see the world."

"Alright, I'm not waiting," Asahi promises. "But I want this with you too."

* * *

Yuu's flight takes off on an early, early Friday morning, and Asahi drops him off at the airport. He has just a large backpack with him, like he's only going on a weekend trip, but he says he'll be moving around so much, the less he's got with him the better. He lets Asahi linger a little longer when they hug one last time. Neither of them shed tears.

"I'll be a few hours behind, so you'll be in the future!" Yuu says, his grin growing sly before he amends that to, "You'll be in _my_ future!"

"Text me when you land," Asahi reminds him, fighting the smile on his face that breaks out anyway. "Have a safe flight."

Yuu is beaming when he waves goodbye, before he disappears into the security line. Asahi waits a minute there, a minute more, just a minute longer. He makes himself leave when the minutes turn into an hour. 

He takes the train back to Tokyo, and makes it back in time for his morning lecture.

* * *

Asahi waits for the other shoe to drop, but Yuu texts him a selfie in the middle of a bustling airport during his layover, and again of his first view of the skyline when he arrives, and he doesn't stop texting.

The messages arrive in mid-afternoons for Asahi, when Yuu's day is just beginning. He peppers their chat with pictures of people he meets, sights he sees, the room he's staying in, if it's somewhere different than before. The food he's eating. Asahi fills him in on what Sugawara and Sawamura have been bickering about, the projects he's working on, how surprising it is how well he's adjusted to life in Tokyo.

"You never wanted to stand out," Yuu texts. "Tokyo's good for being one in millions and millions of people."

"You're right. In Tokyo no one looks twice if a grown man takes five minutes making sure his ramen is shot in perfect lighting. Look at what's for dinner!" he replies, attaching an image to go along with it.

"Ramen!!!"

Asahi measures Yuu's homesickness by whether or not he thinks the Japanese restaurants he tries over there are good, bad, or acceptable— if he's even feeling like trying them at all— he learns to subtract seven hours from every moment he's awake on instinct, picks up a webcam and headset and sucks up his camera-shyness so he can see Yuu too, at least every Saturday afternoon over Skype just after Yuu wakes up. 

Yuu sends him small little boxes full of trinkets and souvenirs and postcards he'd purchased, tells him to go to sleep when he's staying up late to talk to Yuu at the tail end of his day. His internet connection ranges in spottiness depending on where he is, but he dials into Skype every week in varying degrees of graininess, his smile the same wide, open grin every time, like seeing Asahi alone put it there.

* * *

Asahi waits for the other shoe to drop, when the names Yuu mentions in passing come up more often, becoming more familiar, when Yuu's end of their chat is quiet for hours at a time when he's usually awake or at home, when he sends over a picture of the first marlin he learns to catch off the coast and Asahi sends back the cup noodles he'd just picked up from the cafeteria, sitting dull and plain on a standard-issue office desk at eight o'clock in the evening because he's trying to make a deadline. 

"Are you comparing yourself to fish," Yuu demands when Asahi makes a subtle dig at himself with the commentary he adds, "because you know you're the biggest catch there is!"

Asahi hides his face behind his hand even though Yuu can't see him anyway, the heat on his cheeks exponentially embarrassing for how corny the line that prompts it is. His boss passes by and asks him if he's okay and he takes a deep breath.

"Gotta go," Asahi says, "Koyanagi-san is gonna wonder what I'm doing."

"Wondering the same thing! It's late, tell her to release you soon!"

"I'll talk to you later," Asahi texts back. "Don't let Giovanni catch anything bigger than you do."

"Babe. I told you. I already reeled in the biggest one of the CENTURY!"

_I love you too_ , Asahi thinks, and the next time Koyanagi-san passes by, she makes a note of how nice it is to see that Asahi's enjoying working so hard.

He gets home before midnight, calls Yuu up quickly just to say so.

"You called!" Yuu says, excusing himself from drinks with his friends, the smile on his face assuring Asahi he'd been a welcome interruption. "Another early day tomorrow? How's the project coming along?"

"In better shape than today, anyway." Asahi masks a yawn, but he's the kind of exhausted that his bones feel it. He wants to stay longer. "But I'm home. I'm in bed. I'll sleep soon, I swear."

Yuu's gaze softens, and in the brightness of Asahi's screen his eyes look like ocean water catching sunlight. "Okay. Good night, babe. Sleep well!"

And Asahi does.

* * *

Asahi waits for the other shoe to drop. Someday, who knows, it still might. 

But he thinks, at least, Yuu will be coming home first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here! Technically Japan and Italy are separated by a land mass, but uh. Titles~ and poetic license, amirite. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♥ This is my first AsaNoya fic, but I have a handful of [other Haikyuu!! fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/works?fandom_id=758208) if you liked what you read.
> 
> And I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slumberish) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
